


An Apology

by geraniumsarebeautiful



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful
Summary: Bloom wants to apologize.
Relationships: Bloom/Riven (Winx Club)
Kudos: 20





	An Apology

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what Riven's favorite food actually is,  
> I searched the internet but couldn't find any information about it so I made it up.

”I came to apologize.”

”Save it.”

Bloom took a deep breath before she continued. This was harder than she had imagined it would be:

”Riven, please. That wasn’t me out there. I didn’t give you that helmet. You must believe me. I would never do something like that to you.”

”You poured water over my head.”

”That’s not the same thing and you know it. I would never do something that would put you in danger.”

”I’m not sure what to believe to be honest.”

”Then let me make it up to you.”

”How?”

”It will be a surprise.”

”Ok. Whatever.”

”Alright. I’ll see you later. Bye.”

Bloom hoped that this would work. She didn’t want him to be hurt or upset because of her.

She hadn’t thought he would be hurt when she had poured water over him.

She probably shouldn’t have done it but he gets on her nerves sometimes. _Ok, a lot_.

It’s just that he can be so annoying and arrogant sometimes. And that smug smile of his makes her blood boil. _Ugh._

She still felt guilty when she remembered the look on his face.

Anyway, not important. She’ll make it up to him and they will leave all that in the past. _Hopefully._

He should be here soon. Unless he had decided not to come, which wouldn’t surprise her.

Riven could hold a grudge when he wanted to.

Bloom paced back and forth while waiting for him to show up. _He’s probably making me wait on purpose. That jerk._

Her inner monologue came to a stop when she saw him walking towards her.

He was wearing a white midriff shirt that fit snugly against his body.

_Why does he have to look so perfect all the time?_ Bloom thought in annoyance.

_Not a hair out of place. It’s like he doesn’t even have to try. Unlike the rest of us._

Both she and the other girls spent a lot of time in the morning getting ready and finishing their hair.

It’s like he woke up looking this good and just had to walk out of the door without having to give one single thought to his appearance.

_So annoying...Ugh_.

”Hey.”

Bloom cleared her throat and responded:

”Hey.”

”So what’s the surprise?”

”Come with me and I’ll show you.”

”Ok.”

Bloom had cooked for him. Something she didn’t do very often. But this was an exception.

She needed to make things right between them and it turned out making tacos was not that difficult,

something she managed to do without screwing it up.

Musa had told her this was his favorite food during one of those times where she had babbled on and on about Riven.

Not that Bloom had payed much attention at the time.

_They do say the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach after all_ , Bloom mused as she watched him eat his tacos.

_Wait no. What I am thinking? Bad choice of words, that’s not what I meant. Not at all…_

_I don’t want to have anything to do with his heart. Or him with mine._

_Oh no. What if he can tell what I am thinking? He would probably laugh his ass off. The bastard_.

”Everything ok?”

”Yeah why?” That probably came out a little too defensively.

”You just had this weird look on your face.”

”I did? It’s nothing. Really.”

”Ok, if you say so…You girls are weird.”

Bloom pretended she had not heard that last comment.

”So…am I forgiven?”

”Sure why not. I haven’t had one of these in a while. Plus it’s not everyday I get an apology from you.”

”Whatever.” Bloom pretended to be annoyed but she felt relieved.

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

They would be ok. Who knows, they might even become good friends one day. _Maybe._


End file.
